A Game of Shadow and Blood
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: A rogue Cenobite has escaped from the Labyrinth, so Pinhead and his Gash are tasked with tracking it down and bringing it back to their God. However, things are complicated when Pinhead's flame, Kirsty Cotton, is thrown into the mix, and this rogue Cenobite proves to be more than a match for Pinhead. Contains bloody violence, strong language and sexual scenes. B-day fic for LJ1983.


**A Game of Shadow and Blood**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights and characters in this fic belong to Clive Barker, and other respective owners and creators. I gain no profit from this; it's purely for fun.

**Note: **A big happy birthday to my girlfriend, LJ1983.

If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

His eyes scanned the bar like a hawk on the watch for its next prey. He ogled every woman, as he hid in the shadow of a column that blocked the lights from the ceiling. While it was difficult at times for him to get a clear sight, as the air was clouded in thick smoke from lit cigarettes, the watcher believed it was worth the trouble and risk of getting caught. He was hooked on every feature from each woman he laid eyes upon, but none really stood out for him…until he saw _her._

From the way her shimmering red dress hung over every curve on her body, to the delicious look of her lips coated in bright red lipstick…he wanted her…whether she liked it or not. Craig Manson always got what he wanted, and he wanted this woman.

She was like a candle in a room devoid of any light. The black and white stained the room, while she shone. It was like she wanted to stand out and be noticed. And it most certainly worked as Craig made his move, and advanced on her.

As he approached her, the woman's body shifted so that she was fully facing the bar, almost as if she knew she was about to make contact and waited for the moment. Her fingers tapped against her empty glass impatiently, with little droplets trickling onto the wooden bar. A slight grin formed over her ruby-red lips as she heard the footsteps behind her growing louder, until she could see a man lean over the bar out of the corner of her eye.

''Honey, you look a little out of place with an empty glass. Let me buy you another drink.'' Craig said in a hoarse voice.

The woman turned to face him, a devious look in her eye. ''Well, that would be very kind of you, sir.''

Craig chuckled. ''Please, no sir. The name is Philip.''

''Really? You don't look like a Philip.''

''I get that a lot.'' He chuckled once again, avoiding any kind of eye contact as he looked over the bar to stare at the drinks on offer. Even though he wasn't looking right at her, he could tell all her focus was on him, which he took as a good sign, especially since she didn't catch him out about his fake name. ''If I order what you had before, do I get to know your pretty little name?''

''How would you know if my name is pretty?'' She asked curiously.

''A classy looking woman like you should have a pretty name to fit that pretty face.''

''You're a real charmer, aren't you?''

''I get that a lot as well!'' He smirked. ''So, do I get a name?''

She could tell he was in a rush to get a name out of her, even though he was trying to play the calm, cool charmer. The way his fingers rubbed the wood on the bar edgily, and how his eyes always seemed to shift around the area for a few seconds, as if checking to make sure he wasn't being watched. ''Kirsty…'' She finally answered. ''Kirsty Barker.''

''I was right, that is a lovely name.'' He grinned slyly. ''So, what drink will you be having?''

''Actually, I was thinking about leaving.'' She muttered as she grabbed her purse and shifted her body around on her seat, and in doing so, her dress rose slightly, which gave a good show of her long, slender leg to the desperate man.

''Oh, come now, one more drink won't hurt.'' He reached out in an attempt to grab her arm. He didn't want to let this one get away, even if he had to force her to stay at the bar.

He didn't get far in his attempts, as his hand was slapped away by hers aggressively. Although that smile never left her face as she looked him dead in the eye. ''Tsk, tsk, Philip.''

At first, he was worried that he might have been caught out and had to make a quick dash for the exit before too many eyes were drawn to him. But seeing that playful look on her face, he figured that she was still interested and he hadn't lost his chance to have her without any trouble. ''Come on, just one drink! I'm not going to drug you or anything like that!''

''I never said you would do that.'' She responded. ''And you didn't let me finish what I was going to say. I'm going home, and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me? I don't live far from here, but I could use the company.''

Hearing this, Craig's eyebrows rose as he chuckled finding it hard to believe what he was hearing. ''Damn girl, you move fast. You planning on showing me something tonight?''

''Oh, I have such sights to show you.''

* * *

><p>The walk back to Kirsty's home was short and silent. Every time Craig would try to start a conversation, or make an early move on her, she would either give him a short answer or none at all. Instead, keeping to herself and barely giving the impatient man a passing glance.<p>

As they got closer to their destination, Craig rubbed a hand on her shoulder. ''We don't have to worry about neighbours, do we?''

Kirsty shot him a glance as she pressed her keys into the lock of the door. ''There's no one else around. Don't worry, no one will hear a thing.''

Once those words of assurance left her lips, Craig wasted no time in giving her a brash smile and moved closer to her, so that he was now almost hovering over her body. ''That's good to hear.'' Before he could get too close, Kirsty opened the door and rushed inside, with Craig following close behind. ''Nice place.'' He commented.

Kirsty merely nodded at him for his complement. Walking through her hallway, she placed her purse on a desk and slowed subtly so that she could look behind and see what Craig was up to. ''It's not polite to stare.''

That didn't stop him from doing so, as his eyes looked up and down her whole body. ''You should consider it a complement. You're a fine looking catch.''

''Catch?'' She scoffed. _Is this really his attempt at pretending to be romantic? _That's what she would have said, but held her tongue. Instead, she played along and smiled seductively. ''If I recall, I'm the one who reeled you in. So, who's the catch?''

''You got a sharp tongue, sweetie. I'd love to see what else you can do with that mouth of yours.'' He winked.

This time, she chose to keep her lips sealed, seeing now that her words were going in one ear and out the other with him. It was her body he was responding to. Kirsty walked into the living room and sat down on a large, leather sofa. Leaning back against the armrest, she lifted one leg to cross it over the other, again being sure to show off more of her elegant skin. And Craig was quick to take a seat next to her, almost drooling all over her. ''I bet you've had guys fall for you often!''

''I did have a fair share of admirers over the years.''

''_Did? _So, you're single now?''

Kirsty remained silent, her expression still as the grin on her face, unreadable. ''Does it matter to you if I'm single or not?''

It was Craig's turn to smile, his eyes branding into her very being. ''Not really.'' He shifted his body closer to hers, and stretched out his arm in an attempt to wrap it around her shoulders and pull her closer to him. ''Why would you have brought me here otherwise?''

''I wanted to show you something.''

''Oh baby, you're showing me something alright.'' He muttered impatiently as his advances quickened to the point where his lips were so close to hers, she could feel his breath. However, she pressed a firm finger against his forehead, and slowly pushed him back. ''Are we playing hard to get?''

She said nothing once again. Keeping her smile, she pushed him back further down the sofa, and he played along, believing it to be just a form of teasing from her. Once he was moved himself back, slouching over his side of the sofa, Kirsty stood up and walked over to a drawer opened it before pulling something out. ''What do you think of this?'' She asked him.

Craig stared at the object in her hands, trying to figure it out. Gleaming in her hands was a cube with black markings all around it. She held it effortlessly, meaning it wasn't as heavy as it looked. Kirsty walked over to him, and before he could say much else, placed it in his hand. Unsure of what to do, Craig's fingers glided across the sides, getting a good feel of the strange, little box. ''Is it like…some kind of antique?''

''Not quite,'' She answered, taking a few steps back. ''Think of it as something that can give you your greatest desires.''

''Oh, I have a desire in this room, and it ain't this little box here.'' He stated mockingly while eyeing Kirsty's body.

''If you can take your bug eyes off me for a second and pay attention to _that little box, _you'll see what I'm talking about, Craig.''

For the first time since he spotted Kirsty tonight, the smile on his face disappeared, replaced by a fearful scowl. ''What did you call me?''

''That is your real name isn't it, Craig Manson?'' Kirsty said playfully. ''You've caused quite a stir these past few months after a few women accused you of being a bit…forceful with them.'' With each word, Kirsty's subtle playfulness turned into stern indictments, causing the man to move in his seat uncomfortably. ''And I bet you were going to be a bit forceful on me, weren't you?''

He gulped quickly and his forehead started to glisten in sweat. ''Are you a cop?''

''No.''

''Then what is this? Really? I didn't do anything!''

''A way to see what kind of man you really are. And that box in your hand will show you. All of your wonders, all of your desires. All you have to do is open it!''

Filled with hesitation and doubt, it took him a few seconds before he slowly shook his head. ''This is some kind of sick trick! I don't want to do this!''

''_I don't want to do this!'' _Kirsty repeated insultingly. ''How many women said the same exact thing to you?''

''Jesus, it's not like I'm the only guy who does this! I like to get a bit rough, so what? Is that a bad thing? They just over-exaggerate to make me look bad. Besides, you can't prove anything!''

''You're right! You're going to have to prove it. So, open the box and tell me what you feel.''

He was about to rush for the door, he wanted to rush for the door, but actually…he didn't want to. He wanted to stay, and he didn't want to let go of the box in his hands. Finally, he looked down and laid his eyes on the box, held tightly in his grasp, as his fingers stroked the black markings. There was no feeling to it, neither roughness or smoothness, but just the slightest touch made him light headed as visions filled his mind.

''I love the control…'' He mumbled subconsciously. ''I love the power. If she says no…it makes me feel stronger when I take her anyway.'' There was no motivation to leave now. He wanted to keep exploring his desires, holding onto the box like his life depended on it.

Finally hearing his confession from his own mouth, Kirsty looked upon him with disgust. ''You're going to hell.'' She spat.

At first, Craig didn't respond. He was now so entranced by what this mysterious cube was given him, like a drug, he didn't want to worry about Kirsty's taunts. ''Maybe,'' He said at last. ''But it'll be a long time before I get there.''

At that moment, he could feel something change. In his very hands, the box started to reshape itself, like puzzle pieces that worked independently. Despite this, he couldn't force himself away from the box. The temptation was too great, he wanted more, even if he was diving into the unknown.

While the box changed in Craig's hand, Kirsty took this as her cue to leave the room. She marched over to a door that led to the next room and went into that one. Leaving Craig Manson to his fate.

All of a sudden, some kind of electric surge blasted through the box and onto Craig's hands. He yelped and jumped off of the sofa, dropping the box onto the ground as it continued his transformation. Paralysed with fear and wonder at the same time, he watched as the box slowly shifted again and burst into a striking flash of light. He quickly covered his eyes in an attempt to not be blinded and remained like that for a few seconds, waiting for something to happen.

Then, he jumped back in surprise at the sound of loud church bells echoing around the room. But that was nothing compared to what happened next.

Chains now hung from the ceiling, swaying about and rattling loudly. A thick fog crept around the room and engulfed every bit of furniture in sight. Out of the corner of his eyes, Craig then spotted something, or more like someone, moving about and approaching him. In fact, it was more than one figure. There were four of varying sizes and shapes.

While three of them remained in shadow, the tallest of the group moved closer to the cowering criminal. Craig was motionless and too scared to even gasp once he got a good look at the tall figure's face. He was tall, in black leather with hooks and knives jutting out from random places around his body. His flesh partially exposed over his chest with hooks to attached keeping them exposed, like piercings. But by far his most striking feature was his head that was filled with rows of pins protruding into his skull.

''You opened the box, Craig Mason. And so, summoned us!'' Pinhead spoke firmly. His deep, black eyes staring heavily down at the whimpering man.

''No, no, no! It wasn't me! That bitch made me do it! She's in the other…'' He was interrupted as Pinhead's hand covered his mouth, and was then hoisted up so that his feet were dangling above the floor.

''You would do well to hold your tongue when speaking to our Guardian!'' Pinhead threatened. ''And you could have only opened the box if you show wished. We saw your desires! You are a dark soul who enjoys power and dominance over those weaker than you. You only wish to bring pleasures to yourself. Now, you will now, when others only experience pleasures…and you shall be the weak one.''

''Wait!'' Craig screamed. ''I can change! I swear, I won't do it ever again!''

''I know you're lying.'' Pinhead said. ''Once we were gone, and left you here, you would take out your violence on Kirsty. I would never allow that!'' He then effortlessly tossed Craig to the floor behind him, over towards the other Cenobites in covered in shadow. ''Welcome to hell!''

Craig picked himself off the floor and stared forward, only to be greeted by the sight of Chatterer staring back at him. His bloody face and snapping teeth so close, that blood and saliva dripped onto his face. With no more energy to scream, Craig tried to make a run for it. He didn't get far though, as the Cenobites then slashed hooks into his body like prey snared in a trap and held him in place.

As he screamed in pain, the box began to glow brightly once again. ''You fucking bitch!'' Craig yelled out loudly. ''I'll get you for this! You hear me! I'll get you for this!''

Suddenly, one church bell rang louder than any before and the room was engulfed in a fantastic ray of light. As quickly as it appeared, the light disappeared and now Pinhead was the only one standing in the now silent room. Listening carefully, he heard sounds coming from the next room, the one that Kirsty was currently occupying.

Letting the anticipation fill him, he marched towards the other room. The door was slightly ajar, with the light from the other room illuminating Pinhead's hand as he pushed it fully open.

Kirsty looked over her shoulder, watching Pinhead enter the room as she pour two glasses of red wine. ''Is it over?'' She asked.

''It is. His soul belongs to us now.''

''Good, I couldn't stand another second of that scumbag.'' She spat out before quickly picking up her glass and drinking the wine.

Pinhead looked at her curiously as she downed her beverage. He took a few more steps closer towards her. Although the air around her was cold, her skin became very warm as she could feel his presence behind her. Her breathing quickened, he was so close, that she could feel his breathe on the back of her neck. Once he was standing directly behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulders. Firm, but caring was his grasp on her. ''Did it pain you, knowing what you were leading that man into?''

''No! I have as much sympathy for that _monster _as he did for all the women and families he hurt.''

''Surely you must have some remorse, bringing all these damned souls to us? Knowing what you are bringing upon them, even if they do deserve the pain they will experience.''

His voice was cold and strong like always, but she could tell there was genuine concern for her well-being. Doing this kind of thing, leading people to their eternal punishment, it could do a lot of things to someone's mind. Even if the people she was bringing were murderers and criminals. ''At first,'' She finally answered. ''But this really is what's best. Better to take people like Craig Mason out of this world, than let you and the other Cenobites drag some lost soul to Leviathan.''

He grinned admiringly. ''That is what I love about you, my dear Kirsty. Always so brave, always so smart and cunning. The belief and conviction that flows from you…it is perfect.''

There space between them narrowed with every passing word, until his body was pressed against her back, and his hands slid down over her arms, savouring every touch. She shivered as she felt his fingertips dance over her skin, wanting to touch her. While she wouldn't say it out loud, believing there was no need for it, what she loved about him was how much he desired for her mind, body and soul.

He made every second he was in her life exciting, and an experience like no other. Despite his obligations to his God, he still stood by her idea of taking on the role as Guardian of the puzzle box, and bringing only the souls of those she would consider evil. He had in a trust in her that he had for no other, not even his own Cenobite brothers and sisters. He treated her like a Queen.

''Tell me,'' She spoke up after what felt like forever. However, she didn't know what to say, she had no subject to talk about in her head. Afraid to appear speechless, she noticed the glass in her hand and something came to mind. ''What does wine taste like to you?''

''Excuse me?'' He questioned, bemused by her query.

She shrugged her shoulders, playing it off as no big deal. ''I'm just curious. Every visit, you drink with me, but I can never read you. Do you enjoy the taste of wine or not?'' She didn't come across as harsh or snooping to him, it was a natural curiosity she had. All the times before they shared a glass of the finest wine Kirsty could get, watching him take a sip, she could never tell what he thought, never read his expression.

Considering her question, how to explain it to her, Pinhead had to think it over for a short time. ''I can't taste wine. Since I became what I am today, any taste that is placed on my lips has no effect on me. I…faintly remember the taste from before, when I was human.''

''Then why haven't you ever said anything? Why do you still drink it?''

''Seeing as you offer it to me, I think of it as kind to accept the offer of a beverage. Although, there is one taste that I do feel, and look most forward to in my visits…'' Slowly, he tilted his head and leaned in close enough to gently nibble on her earlobe, earning a quiet groan from Kirsty. ''Your flesh.'' He whispered.

Kirsty bit her bottom lip, trying to keep her moans under control as he continued to nip lightly. His hands had now made their way to her hips, as he pulled her in closer to his body. ''You like the dress?'' She tried to ask without her voice cracking. Her skin was now burning hot, as he knees were already starting to grow weak.

''Indeed, I do…'' He murmured close to her ear. ''Like a burning forest fire, wild but beautiful. And I am a moth, drawn to your flames.''

A happy sigh escaped her lips along with more moans, as his hands started to wander over her body. He had such a way with words that she loved; just talking with each other was enough to make the other go wild with passion and lust. Although, Kirsty did want to get something off her chest. ''I hate to admit it, but I was afraid of putting on this dress for you at first.''

''Oh? And why is that?'' He stopped with his teasing to hear her.

She hesitated at first to answer, but did so eventually. ''I don't exactly have the same body I use to all those years ago.'' At times, it was hard for Kirsty to believe she was in her mid-Forties. After all that she's been through in her life, things seemed to go so quickly and yet so agonisingly slow at the same time. She had lost all sense of time a while ago. Now, she just takes every day as it comes.

Hearing her doubts about how she would look in her dress, Pinhead thought of the best way to express how he felt. Soon enough, Kirsty could feel one of his hands leave her hips and take the glass of wine in her hand. ''Kirsty, like this fine wine here, the years will go by…'' He brought it up to his mouth and took a long taste, as she leaned back against his shoulder to watch. Once he was done, and swallowed, he stared at her deeply. ''But the taste will always be as exquisite.''

''You think so?'' She asked, looking at him seductively.

''I know so! In fact…'' He paused and bowed forward so that he could place the glass onto the cabinet, making sure that he was as close to Kirsty as possible. Then, faster than she expected, Pinhead's hand returned to her body, but not on her hip…instead, his hand began to stroke her breast through her dress. Kirsty nearly shrieked in surprise, her cheeks burned as red as her dress. The pleasure only grew as he then placed his lips onto the back of her neck, planting passionate kisses all over. ''I say the flesh has become more delectable with every taste.''

As his other hand glided up and cupped her other breast tenderly, Kirsty's body began to tremble with delight. Instinctively, her hands reached behind in an attempt to grab something. One managed to clutch his arm, feeling his strong muscles through his Cenobitic uniform. Her other hand had found its way to the back of his neck, and this allowed her to pull him closer, wanting to press his lips harder against her neck. She had learned over the years she was a neck person, anyone that wanted to make her knees weak only had to kiss her in the right spot of her neck. And he knew all her right spots.

''Still unsure of your attire?'' Pinhead inquired, briefly taking his lips away from her neck to ask, before caressing her all over again. His hands continued to embrace around and over her soft, rounded breasts through the fabric. That wouldn't be a problem for long, as he lowered his head until his lips found the zip just under the back of the neck, and using his teeth began to pull it downwards, exposing more of her gorgeous, creamy flesh.

''I guess not…'' She panted, feeling her dress slowly slip of her shoulders, about to expose her beautiful body. ''Maybe I'll wear it more when you visit.''

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em>If you want to help support my writing, you can go to the Rurrlock-God of Power Patreon page and donate. Thank you.<em>


End file.
